Distance
by alienated-alien
Summary: "We're on shore-leave, Jimbo. Technically, ya aren't our Captain," Bones slid onto the mattress beside him, a slow smile blooming on his normally so drawn features. "So... that means, you can't even tell us to stop." McSpirk


Hey guys!

This is my first McSpirk [is that the name for this pairing?] fic. I wrote it for the birthday of a friend of mine [HEY NERDY!]. Anyway, she gave me permission to post it and I decided to do so.

I probably fucked up the sexytimes, but yeah, I don't really care. I just hope you can enjoy the overall silliness anyway :)

Enjoy!

This: # stands for scene change

This: */*/* stands for perspective changes

* * *

><p><strong>Distance<strong>

Exactly six months had gone by since the Enterprise had started her five year voyage into the endless expanses of space. The crew had settled into their roles, some quicker than others and had managed to form a perfectly working, unified whole. Additionally, romance had started to bloom, especially among the bridge-crew.

It had started with Spock and Uhura terminating their, already rather brittle, relationship. Uhura had then proceeded to charm a certain Mr. Scott with the cunning use of sandwiches and somehow, this seemed to have caused a sort of chain reaction. Over the next three months, Sulu and Chekov had_ finally_ admitted their feelings for one another and Christine Chapel had been found making out with Janice Rand more than once while they were both off duty.

Last but not least, the evolving of Doctor McCoy and Spock's arguments into gentle teasing that spoke so clearly of affection that it could not have been more obvious had they tattooed love-declarations for one another onto their foreheads.

A heavy sigh escaped Jim's throat and he slumped a little farther into his chair. His gaze landed on Spock, who was working quietly at his station. Jim had asked if Spock had time to play chess yesterday evening, but, just like the last three times he had dared inquiring, he had been told a polite 'no'.

Not for the first time in his life, Jim felt incredibly isolated.

Since Bones and Spock had hit it off, he was left to spend his evenings alone, depressed and frustrated. Pretending to be happy for the both of them, when in reality his broken, pathetic little heart, had somehow found the strength to fall for both the Doctor and his First Officer.

Life _sucked_.

Their current orders were to convince the Ligarians to join the United Federation of Planets. As far as Jim has been informed, the Ligarians were a species similar to Humans, set apart only by their long, thin tails and the markings around their eyes that would change shape depending on their moods. They lived in a society close to what is seen on Earth, but differed in the fact, that the Ligarians were all divided into three categories; Guardians, Locks and Treasures. To which category a Ligarian belongs was assessed through a sixth sense at birth.

Jim had never seen Bones blush before, but when Pike explained with a, decidedly too smug, grin what exactly they meant, the Doctor's blood pressure had rocketed through the ceiling turning his cheeks a rather fetching shade of pink. The three words stood, respectively, for Dominant, Versatile and Submissive. Jim had understood Pike's explanation in the way that all kinds of pairs could form but there was always at least a versatile party as a sort of _Protector_ for those who were submissive.

About an hour later, they were finally orbiting _Ligatum_.

Since their mission would be, if successful, followed by two months of shore-leave, Jim decided to beam down with the main bridge-crew. Somehow he had roped Bones into coming with them in case of a medical emergency, and to be honest, there was a 87 percent chance that one would occur with Jim among the landing-party. And for reasons he could not quite fathom, Uhura had insisted on making Scotty tag along too.

What followed next was a flurry of enthusiastic greetings, a little too tight embraces and wet forehead-kisses.

The Ligarians turned out to be very pleasant and open minded. Jim was taken aback by the tenderness they treated each other with. The meeting with their leader was over quickly. Jim had requested Spock to help him in phrasing his arguments to make them sound more appealing towards the Ligarian leader to win him over.

Apparently, that would have not been necessary, since Tholeer, the leader, had taken a liking to Jim. They quickly came to an agreement and when Jim inquired carefully whether or not they were allowed to spend their shore-leave on _Ligatum_, the Leader consented enthusiastically.

And that was how this entire mess started.

#####

Apparently, Ligarians were huge fans of all things coloured and bright. Jim and his crew had either picked the best or the worst time to land on _Ligatum_. In the evening the nine days of _Medall'isia Precii _would begin, a festival to celebrate their Treasures and it had made Jim discover colours he did not even know existed.

Now, this of course, would not have been a problem. Neither was the fact that they had been asked to blend in with the people of Ligatum and urged into wearing the traditional garbs worn while celebrating _Medall'isia Precii_, which more or less resembled the intricately wrapped and sown garments worn in India. No. The problem was, that they had to be allocated into Guardians, Locks and Treasures, because the Leader refused to dress a clear Guardian in anything but maroon, crème and crimson. Neither would a Treasure be allowed to wear such strong, menacing colours, but they had to be wrapped in bright blues and creamy white and wear hundreds of golden bracelets that represented the value of their existence. Nor would a Lock adorn themselves with anything but emerald green and minty fabric alongside light golden and yellow accents to show their balanced nature.

Which was why Jim was currently trying not to scream in frustration as he slipped the last of many bracelets onto his wrists, adding another ring of shimmering gold to the annoyingly heavy amount already weighing down his arms.

Yes.

James T. Kirk, playboy and skirt-chaser, a Treasure.

Needless to say, he was feeling quite humble at the moment. He had laughed when Pavel had been declared a Submissive, even if it did not surprise anyone, really. However, when Uhura was named to be a Guardian (poor Scotty) and he ended up being a Treasure... well, let it be said, he had never been this quiet before.

He shook his head and scowled at the aqua-blue pants that clung to his legs like a second skin. With the jewellery and the sea-blue tunic falling over his ass, he looked downright girly.

At least, the other's looked similar, apart from the colourations of course, which varied from one piece of clothing to the other, since the Ligarians still dyed their celebratory garbs manually.

Jim sighed heavily and made his way outside to explore the city until he had to return and join the rest of the bridge-crew to participate in the _Medall'isia Precii_.

The floor beneath his bare feet was pleasantly warmed by the sun and he was immensely embarrassed by the amount of strangers that smiled at him appreciatively. One of them even stopped to kiss his forehead in the traditional way to bless an unbound Treasure.

Jim reached a secluded garden and made his way inside, only to stop in his tracks.

Spock was already there, sitting on a cushioned bench, the dark red of his sash contrasting sharply with the paleness of his skin. Bones was seated firmly in the Vulcan-hybrid's lap, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as Spock's hands slid underneath the Doctor's green tunic.

Jim stumbled backwards, his insides grew cold and his head was suddenly swept free of any kind of thought. His heart squeezed in on itself, curling up and shrivelling, while his ribcage seemed to crumble and crush his lungs. An involuntary gasp escaped his mouth and startled the two lovers into breaking their kiss.

"Jim, what-?"

"Sorry!" Jim knew his voice sounded squeaky, but he could not stop talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in here, just, I didn't see you. I mean, there's this large tree right here, you know? A beautiful tree. Very big. Right? With purple leaves, funny huh? Never seen that before-"

"Jim-," Spock spoke up, furrowing his brows slightly and _fuck_, Jim just wanted to kiss that tiny crease in between them.

"Yeah, what colour do you think they turn in autumn? Does Ligatum even have something like that... oh, maybe they turn blue or something! And Bones, do you think any of the plants here are poisonous? You're a Doctor, what if Spock gets ill, you always complain when your hypos don't work on him and-"

"Dammit, Jim, shut up for a mom-"

"You probably want to get back to... to making-out or whatever. Sorry. So sorry, I shouldn't have... uhm..."

"Jim, would you please be silent for a moment and listen-"

Tactical retreat. "Uhm, I'm just... I have to go. Bye bye!"

He hastily ran out of the garden, ignoring the way Bones' called for him to come back.

_Real smooth, Kirk. _

Could he have been any less of an idiot? What the hell was that?

Jim ran through the streets, the bracelets clanking together, creating a cacophony of plinks and clinks that echoed throughout the city. The Ligarian sun was steadily sinking towards the horizon. The music from the main square filled the air and Jim dreaded the moment when he would have to return to the central plaza with his crew to witness the start of the festivities.

A sharp pain in his right foot made him stumbled and it was pure luck that saved him from falling and ripping his, no doubt, expensive clothing.

Defeated, he sat down on a decorative, bluish glowing rock, covering his eyes with his hands. He felt like an idiot and on top of that his foot was bleeding. Frustrated tears welled up unbidden in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He just wanted to carve that useless heart out of his chest that kept breaking over and over again for nothing.

His shoulders started to jerk and, for the first time since he had found out about his best friend's becoming involved with each other, he broke down. Spluttering sobs and whimpers poured out of his mouth, tears wetting the palms covering them, probably mixing with the snot that was surely coming out of his nose by now. For a moment, he was suddenly back in Iowa, curled up on his bed, crying while he wondered why his Mother did not look at him.

Was he really that much of a jerk that he deserved to be abandoned?

"_Preci'lyl_?" a gentle, alien voice penetrated his ears and Jim looked up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking up at the tall Ligarian. "Why are you crying?"

The stranger was clad in garbs of a Guardian and his English was thick with a heavy, Ligarian accent. Jim drew his shoulders up, bowing his head, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment at being caught like this. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, don't worry, Sir."

"Do not lie, _Preci'lyl_," the Ligarian touched his tear-stained face tenderly, wiping the salty liquid away that clung to the skin. "It is a day of celebration and joy. A Treasure, especially one as golden as you, should not be sad."

"I... I'm not even a native. It doesn't matter," Jim averted his gaze, feeling uncomfortable but also a little less inclined to break out in tears again.

"Native or not, you are a Treasure. Your Other must be very happy to have you."

Right, so much for controlling his over-active tear ducts. Jim buried his face in hands once more.

"Ah, I apologise, I did not... _Preci'lyl_, do not cry," the Ligarian knelt down in front of him, touching his hair and stroking his shoulder. "I did not realise you are unbound, forgive me."

"L'larr?" another voice, quieter, lighter. "What is wrong with him?"

Jim glanced up, finding a young Ligarian standing behind the Guardian in front of him, wearing blue and white garments, arms covered in golden bracelets and a delicate, golden choker fastened around his neck that told Jim that he was bound. One hand rested on the crimson-clad shoulder of the man in front of Jim, grasping the fabric lightly. "I am unsure, Ro'nyl."

Ro'nyl leaned forward, dabbing at Jim's face with his bright blue sash and finally nuzzled their noses together in a sort of greeting. Right Ligarians and personal space were a big no-no. "What is wrong, brother? Oh! You are bleeding..."

Before Jim was able to protest, Ro'nyl had drawn his foot into his lap and inspected the deep cut in his heel. The Ligarian shook his head and ripped a piece off the sash he had used to dry Jim's wet face with to wrap it around the injured appendage. "Now... I do not believe this wound is the reason for your tears, brother. Tell me what is making you sad."

Jim shook his head. "Please, just... leave me be."

Ro'nyl looked at L'larr, who inclined his head and the next second, Jim was drawn into a tight, affectionate embrace by Ro'nyl, thin fingers stroking his hair soothingly.

"Tell me. Maybe my Guardian and I can be of assistance."

"I kinda doubt that," Jim huffed, letting himself be coddled by the young Ligarian, afraid to break some kind of taboo by pushing him away. "I... I'm in love."

Ro'nyl squealed, hugging him tighter, before his arms slacked around Jim and the Ligarian looked at him, clearly confused. "Then... why are you crying?"

"They do not love me," Jim said quietly. "They are my best friends and... somehow, I fell in love with both of them, but... let's just say, they have been together for a while now and there's no place for me in that relationship. I'm... I'm trying to be happy for them. They deserve each other, they are two of the most wonderful people I have met in my life and I would never try to wedge myself between them. Even if... if it means to slowly extract myself from their life."

"Oh... brother, you precious little thing," Ro'nyl sighed, a sad smile on his lips. "You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for theirs..."

"Of course," Jim mumbled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Not many people are this... selfless," L'larr said, standing up. "We have to return, the celebrations will begin soon. Ro'nyl... we will take him with us. It is not good for an unbound Treasure to be alone when they are so... vulnerable."

Ro'nyl nodded and gently helped Jim to stand, smiling encouragingly. "Do not cry anymore, brother. We will take care of you. _Medall'isia Precii _will begin soon and you may be one of the lucky ones who find their Other among those celebrating."

#####

The celebration began just as the sun touched the horizon. The Treasure's had been showered with petals and tiny, glowing seeds, before they had been led onto a pedestal where they had been told to seat themselves. Jim found himself wedged between Pavel and Ro'nyl, holding both of their hands tightly when the large bowls containing some sort of oil were lit, the fire flickering and licking at the evening air. Low humming filled the air accompanied by drumming sounds and a melancholy tone that reminded Jim of a harp's lament.

His brain was permeated with the heavy scent of various exotic flowers and Pavel had closed his eyes, swaying to the rhythm while seated firmly on the ground, just like all the other Ligarians around them. It was... odd but, as Spock would say, fascinating. The music thrummed through his body, vibrating through his veins and settling deep within his bones.

Jim bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. The music swelled, bursting in a loud crescendo and bright cheering prompted Jim to open his eyes again. Pink and bluish lights lit the streets, the sky was painted rosy with the last rays of the sun and everyone around him was suddenly on their feet. Ro'nyl had been swept off the podium and into L'larr's arms and Pavel was, apparently, a very enthusiastic kisser. Of course, for further information, one would have to ask Sulu, who had fallen to the ground when the Navigator tackled him.

Jim stayed where he was, watching as the pedestal emptied and the Ligarians began their celebration.

Finally he crawled towards the podium's edge to see as the colourful tunics and dresses swirled through the air, observing his crew mixing with the natives.

Two arms wrapped around him and a pair of lips touched his cheek. Jim flinched, turning his head to look at Ro'nyl's smiling face. "W-what are you doing?"

L'larr knelt down in front of him, placing his hand against Jim's sternum. "It is not traditional for a Treasure to be left on their own. We want you to be with us for the duration of _Medall'isia Precii_. I shall paint both Ro'nyl and your own skin at midnight."

"Paint my skin?"

L'larr brushed a warm hand over Jim's stomach. "Yes. At midnight the Treasures are to be painted with either the colour blue or gold. Blue stands for an unbound soul, while gold stands for one who has found their Other already."

"I don't understand. Why are Treasures so... why do you celebrate them? I don't see the significance in being a submissive partner."

L'larr blinked up at him. "Being a Treasure does not simply mean that you are... submissive. Many of us Guardians find their Other in a Lock. A Treasure is vulnerable, they are dependent on you but at the same time they are stronger than any Guardian or Lock you will ever meet, for they are able to brighten even the darkest of days. It does not matter whether or not the Treasure belongs to you, they always carry a light with them. Without their gentleness we would become rough and forget that we are supposed to watch out for one another. A Lock is there to balance, a sort of... bridge between Guardians and Treasures, tender but always providing a challenge if a Guardian attempts to conquer them... Guardians are... well... that. A Guardian... I cannot explain well enough, I apologise. "

Jim smiled shyly. Maybe he could... try to have fun. A distraction in form of an alien celebration might be what he needed to get over his stupid infatuation with...

"Alright...," Jim nodded. "What... what am I supposed to do now?"

"Follow us. We shall take you to the other unbound participants," L'larr helped him from the podium, before plucking his Treasure off it too, cradling Ro'nyl in his arms while the smaller Ligarian hooked his legs around L'larr's waist. "Maybe you will find your Other. If not... well... you will certainly find a willing partner, if you wish to."

Jim was led towards a group of Guardians, Locks and Treasures, some of them dancing, some sprawled out on the ground and staring at the star-filled sky.

L'larr gave Jim an encouraging nudge. "Go, they will welcome you, do not worry. All will be well."

Jim sighed, straightening up with determination, before making his way into the group of unbound females and males.

Immediately, a young woman latched onto his arm, a Lock, judging from the colour of her dress. She smiled brightly, dragging him along right into the thick of the action. Soon he was lying on the warm stone tiles covering the ground, draped across a male Guardian's legs, while a young female ran her fingers through his hair. He did not even know their names. All he knew was that he was feeling content and less alone.

Protected even.

"Jim!"

He sat up at the familiar voice, blinking blearily. Spock and Bones stood there, the former looking almost... angry, while the latter just seemed upset. "What're ya doin' here, Jimmy?"

"I'm... enjoying the party...?" Jim asked with a sheepish grin spread across his face. Why?"

"Because ya just went missing after ya ran away! We were worried, ya moron," the Doctor's gaze zeroed in on Jim's bandaged foot. "And ya managed ta hurt yerself, too!"

Jim scoffed. "It's just a scratch and... seriously? You were worried? I'm a big boy, Bones. I don't need you two to keep an eye on me. Besides, you looked rather busy anyway."

The Guardian whose legs he was occupying chose this exact moment to wrap his arms around Jim, resting his pointy chin on Jim's shoulder to ask quietly, "Who are these two?"

"My... they are part of my crew. First Officer Spock and Doctor McCoy," Jim answered.

A low, threatening growl cut through the air and Jim was shocked when the nameless Ligarian holding him hastily pushed him away. He fell on his ass, opening his mouth to curse at the male, when he was suddenly lifted and thrown over Spock's shoulder. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, you crazy Vulcan?"

"Be silent," Spock hissed.

Jim tensed, instantly shutting his mouth.

"Right...," Bones drawled. "Well, thanks for keeping an eye on him. He's a little jittery and tends to run off without warning. Oh and, thanks for telling us were he went, L'larr."

Jim turned his head sharply. "_L'larr_? But... why...?"

The Guardian smiled apologetically from where he was standing just a few metres away, Ro'nyl pressed against his side. "Forgive me, James. You will understand soon enough and you will, hopefully, be thankful that I have told them your location then."

He seriously doubted that.

#####

Jim grunted when he was unceremoniously thrown onto one of the large, round, mattress-like pieces of furniture littering the expanse of one of the large halls of the meditation temples located in the centre of the main square. "What the fuck? Who do you think I am? I'm your Captain, this is inappropriate behaviour towards your superior officer, you-"

Spock growled and Jim instantly fell silent, staring at the Vulcan warily.

"We're on shore-leave, Jimbo. Technically, ya aren't our Captain," Bones slid onto the mattress beside him, a slow smile blooming on his normally so drawn features. "So... that means, you can't even tell us to stop."

_Stop what exactly?_ Jim swallowed thickly. "What are you talking about?"

"We wish to make you ours," Spock said quietly.

"Wait, wait...," Jim shook his head, confused and thrown. "I don't understand. You're together! Have been for, I dunno, two, three months? And suddenly, after... after you... you ignored and abandoned me for weeks you just want to... I... why would you...?"

He was so confused, his mind was reeling and he hid his face behind his hands, trying to shut everything out. He wanted to be angry, frustrated, he wanted to shout at them for doing this to him, but he could not with the large lump forming in his throat.

"Jim... Jimmy, look at me," Bones pried his hands away, holding them gently in his own. "We're sorry. We've been trying to come up with a plan to make ya fall in love with us both and in the end overlooked the fact that you've already done so. We didn't mean to leave you on your own."

Jim bit his lip. Was this not what he wanted all along? All those weeks of making sure to keep his distance, whispering 'I love you' even though no one was listening, the pain and sadness of being alone... it would be over now. He should have been elated, but a persisting voice within his head kept screaming _'liar!_'. "You don't need to say this. I don't want your pity."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Jim's lips, pulling back just slightly to whisper, "This ain't pity. We love ya, Jimmy, you're the piece that's been missing the whole time. We're an unfinished triptych without ya. I know that sounds immensely cheesy, but it's true."

Spock's strong arms wrapped themselves around Jim's waist and a cool mouth was pressed to the spot below his ear that never failed to make him shudder.

His mask was crumbling, his tough exterior falling away to expose the vulnerability beneath. "But..."

"No," Spock bit his earlobe. "You know we would never lie to you, James."

Jim squirmed uncertainly, finally leaning back into Spock's embrace, hesitantly latching a hand onto Bones' shirt. He was quivering with the need to let out all the pent up emotions in his chest, his brain trying to comprehend what was happening and he did not know whether to laugh or to burst out into tears. Shaking, he pressed his face into Leonard's shoulder, breathing out raggedly. He had never felt so close to breaking down before, his entire self felt like it had been cut open and everything inside had been pulled out by clumsy, uncaring hands. Everything hurt.

Jim's eyes started to burn and he could not hold back the tears any longer.

Crying, he hung between his two friends, clinging to them for dear life as his breathing hitched and his abdomen tightened with every harsh sob that escaped him.

Spock and Bones began to litter his tear-stained face with kisses, drying the tears with affectionate gestures and soothing whispers. Finally, Jim had calmed down enough to wipe at his eyes, composing himself into some sort of semblance of control. "Sorry... that... uh, yeah. Sorry, I kinda... ruined the mood, didn't I?"

Bones chuckled. "Nah, ya didn't."

As if to prove the Doctor's words, Spock slid a cool hand beneath Jim's tunic, rubbing slow circles into the flat expanse of his stomach. Jim melted into the contact, growing even more pliant when Bones started to nip at his throat.

This was happening way too fast. They had just declared their love for him and now they were already- _holy fuck_.

Spock had decided to interrupt his thoughts by biting the base of Jim's neck roughly and Bones had used the gasp that was prompted from Jim to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Bones tugged insistently on the hem of Jim's tunic, breaking their kiss to susurrate against his mouth, "We're wearing too many clothes for this... don't you agree?"

They broke apart, scrambling to get off their clothes. When they were finally completely divested of their garments, Jim was kneeling on the mattress, staring up at his friends... lovers?

Spock hovered near the bed, still holding the crimson sash. The long, muscular lines of his body contrasted with the more compact figure of Leonard, who had just stepped out of his pants and was staring back at Jim just as intensely as the Vulcan-hybrid. For a moment, Jim felt ashamed of his smaller, thinner body. Maybe he should have taken Bones' constant ranting about his unhealthy habit to forget to eat regularly a little more serious.

Deliberately, carefully, Jim lowered himself back onto the bed, sprawling out across the sheets, keeping his eyes on the two men.

"Dammit, Jim," Bones breathed.

Jim licked his lips nervously. He felt like a fucking virgin, even if he was not and had not been one for quite a while. But this was different. He actually loved these two and the thought alone intensified the need building low in his stomach. Involuntarily he let his thighs fall apart, exposing himself even further, wanting them to know he trusted them unconditionally.

Spock was the first to move, climbing onto the bed with a fluid, frighteningly fast motion that reminded Jim of a large, predatory cat.

A pair of cold lips latched themselves to his clavicle, sucking at the tender skin stretching across the bone. Jim drew in a sharp breath and hissed when Bones' warm, rough hand palmed his half-hard cock.

*/*/*

Bones was mesmerized by the way Jim just seemed to go limb at their ministrations, reacting to their touches as if he had been waiting his entire life to submit himself to them. Spock lifted his head to look at him, his brown eyes dark with desire, the faint, golden glow of the pillars around them. Bones shuddered, the hand on Jim's dick squeezing tighter as his body reacted to the almost feral expression on Spock's usually so controlled face.

Jim jerked his hips upwards, whining quietly and Leonard smirked, directing his attention back to the straining erection before him. He leaned down, licking a broad stripe up the underside of Jim's member, sucking sharply at the glans, relishing in the wanton moan echoing through the otherwise empty halls.

Spock's long-fingered hand touched his head, the elegant phalanges tangling into his hair and Bones looked up questioningly.

The Vulcan's lip curled up into a slight smirk, pulling Leonard into a quick, rough kiss, before pushing a round container into his hand. "You will slick your fingers and open James up for us."

Bones swallowed, nodding. Apparently, his gentle lover had fully accepted his dominant status.

This was going to be fun.

*/*/*

Spock tugged Jim up into a sitting position to slide behind the younger man, letting the man lean against his chest, purring at the warmth radiating from the man's body.

Leonard pushed Jim's legs apart, his fingers dripping with lube as he rubbed two of them over Jim's perineum, causing the blond's knees to start shaking. Spock craned his head over Jim's shoulder, licking his lips when Leonard's middle-finger vanished within Jim. Another joined and when Jim's back suddenly arched, Spock knew that the Doctor had used his medical knowledge to his advantage and located Jim's prostate.

It seemed to be even more sensitive than Leonard's and Spock could not suppress the soft growl at the thought of ramming himself into Jim. A jumbled mess of need, arousal and desperation seeped through the contact of Jim's skin against Spock's, shaded with the rich, syrupy blue tone of pure, devoted love.

To think that they had kept their distance in fear of overwhelming the young man with their own affections and causing Jim so much pain by doing so...

*/*/*

Jim was groaning incoherently, his body alight with sensations. Spock's cold hands were roaming across his front, Bones' hot fingers twisted within him and he could only hook his legs over Spock's bend knees to either side of him, hoping to give Bones more room this way.

Spock's hard cock rubbed against the small of Jim's back, smearing pre-cum over his skin, while nipping and sucking at the juncture of his neck.

Four fingers were now embedded inside him and he was moaning shamelessly at the feeling of being opened up like that. Suddenly, the Doctor's hand withdrew and he whimpered at the loss.

He yelped when he was lifted without warning, his head reeling and he blinked down at Bones who was seated on his behind, legs apart and presenting his thick cock. Spock moved him over Bones' lap, slowly lowering him onto the straining erection. Jim moaned when the hot flesh prodded at the entrance between his cheeks, slipping in slowly, filling him with delicious heat.

Bones groaned, gripping his ass. "_God_..."

*/*/*

Spock trailed soft kisses down Jim's spine, towards the younger man's firm buttocks, licking the stretched rim of Jim's entrance where it gripped Leonard's member. Satisfied with the simultaneous moans he evicted from his lovers he straightened up again to help Jim move.

Jim was panting hard, his hands clawing at Leonard's shoulders and the Doctor did not seem to be faring any better. Spock let go of Jim's sides, pushing them over so that Jim was sprawled on Leonard's chest, straddling the Doctor's hips, the large cock having slipped half-way out of the lubricated hole.

Spock traced the stretch of Jim's anus with his finger, applying pressure until the tip slid inside, causing Jim to shudder. Jim's warm hand grabbed his wrist and the young man's blue eyes met his, wide and hazy with lust. Spock growled, pulling his hand away to slick himself up. "This will hurt, James. Do not move. I do not wish to injure you."

Jim nodded, moving his head to press his lips to Leonard's.

Spock smirked and inched forward, directing his erection towards Jim's entrance until its head was pushing against the loosened ring of muscle. Jim's hips canted back invitingly and Spock cautiously pressed himself inside.

Both Leonard and Jim let out a loud gasp, however, only Jim's evolved into a keening whine. Leonard shushed the young man gently and when Spock was finally sheathed within the constricting heat, he stilled.

*/*/*

Jim sobbed through a groan, caught between pleasure and pain, he was so _full_. He could barely catch his breath, he felt split open but at the same time there was the most wonderful feeling of connectedness that enveloped his mind and body at the thought of having both Bones and Spock within him.

He wriggled his ass slightly to give them permission to move. Bones' breath hitched and Spock bit his shoulder, draping himself over his back shortly, like a lion pressing down on its mate. He relaxed, growing pliant and he was not fully prepared when Spock sat up again, releasing his shoulder, to start thrusting.

Jim held onto Leonard tightly, feeling the Doctor wrap his arms around him just as firmly, the feeling of having Spock rub against his cock was apparently just as overwhelming as it was for Jim to be penetrated by them.

Their combined gasps and moans filled the air, alongside the loud slapping of skin against skin, as their movements became erratic as they neared climax.

Jim felt Spock drive into him harder, Bones was jerking his hips up, providing another source of motion and Jim, unable to help himself, felt his dick start to ejaculate.

#####

Jim's eyes blinked open blearily. He must have blacked out after that mind-blowing orgasm. He was wrapped in a soft blanket, two bodies curled around him protectively. With a soft yawn, he lifted his head to look at Bones, who was grinning smugly at him. "What?"

"Ya blacked out, Jimbo," the Doctor drawled.

Spock, who was pressed against Jim's back, laid his chin onto Jim's shoulder to kiss his cheek. "Leonard has been illogically proud of this. However, he himself fainted for a short moment after reaching his climax."

"Traitor," Bones grumbled.

Jim laughed, burying his face in the pillow. "Oh God... we just had sex in a temple..."

"Temple is maybe not the best word. These thing turns into a freaking sex palace at midnight. _Medall'isia Precii_ is not only a celebration for the Treasures, but also a way to find your Other. Once you found him, her, _them_, ya come here to fuck them silly and then, at midnight, if yer chosen is a Treasure, ya put a collar on them and paint their skin with golden symbols. If it's a Lock, they get a silver bracelet and red paint dabbed onto their cheeks."

"Yeah, I heard about... wait. A collar too?" Jim's hand instantly shot to touch his throat and, sure enough, the cool metal of a golden choker greeted his fingertips. "Are you serious, guys?"

Bones snickered, lifting his hand to show Jim the broad, silver armlet covering his wrist. "Spock's a possessive bastard."

Spock purred, not even caring about the insult the Doctor had just dished out at him. "I merely want the Ligarians to see that I am willing to follow their traditions while I am staying on their planet."

"Sure, ya green-blooded hobgoblin," Bones huffed, lying down against to wrap his arms around Jim's waist. "How long until midnight, Spock?"

"One hour and thirty-three minutes, Leonard."

"Great, enough time for another round."

* * *

><p>That was it. The first threesome I ever wrote and, most likely, the last. I hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
